The present invention relates to an improved device for quick coiling and wrapping of wire or other flexible strand materials such as ropes, cables, yarn, hose or the like.
With the ever increasing use of electrical, communications and computer products there is a growing need for compactness and storage of attendant cables, electrical wire and telephone cords. The effective coiling and wrapping of such flexible strand materials is not only desirable from an appearance standpoint but can also enhance safety by minimizing risks which may be posed by tangling of excessive lengths of cables and/or by exposure of electrical wire to adverse environmental conditions such as standing water. Moreover, compact placement and storage of strand materials, e.g., electrical wire and telephone cable, is desirable to prevent interference with persons working, standing or walking in close proximity to such strand materials.
A number of conventional devices for storage and reeling of lines, cable or the like are known to the art.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,533 entitled "Winding Appliance" discloses a winding appliance for use in winding by hand a yarn package of elongated or oval contour as distinguished from the usual ball shaped package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,658 entitled "Reel Assembly" discloses a device related to reel assemblies by means of which the reel or other object may be supported upon an arm of an individual with the other hand free.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,787 entitled "Electric Cord Housing" discloses an invention related to housings for excess electric cord between a portable piece of electric equipment and the outlet. The principal object of the invention is to provide a housing which will store a variable and chosen amount of the excess wire or cord and thus avoid abrasion or kinking of the balance of the electric light cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,812 entitled "Device for Storing Lines" discloses a device for storing lines wherein one end of the line is held or fixed and the other end of the line is to be case out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,426 entitled "Extension Cord Caddy" discloses a storage means for electric cords such as extension cords and more particularly to holders for storing such cords in a coiled condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,529 entitled "Device for Winding and Storage of Ropes and the Like" discloses a device for winding and storage of ropes, cables, wires, etc., comprising a substantially elongate body portion having a pair of horn-like members extending from opposite ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,817 entitled "Hand Winder" discloses a hand winder for winding and unwinding a line, cable or the like comprises a handle portion and a carrier portion for carrying the line or cable.
Other devices for coiling and storage of electric cords and the like are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,035, 5,348,240, 5,615,509 and 5,145,122.
While generally providing support for coiling and/or storing excess lengths of flexible strand materials, such conventional devices are somewhat limited in their effectiveness for a host of strand materials having varying diameters and flexibility. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for an improved device for quick coiling and wrapping of wire or other flexible stand material that is readily adjustable to provide a device capable of supporting flexible strand materials having a wide range of dimensions. The present invention fulfills these needs.